


Growing Pains

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom Spanking, Cute teen Loki, Forgiving Brother, Gentle Odin, Loki lives!, Loving Mother, Paddling, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Nineteen year old Loki is given an ultimatum by his father. It works for a while, but mischief is in Loki's blood! A hard paddling sorts him out with lots of love and cuddles after. Adorable teen Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, Forgiving Thor and one perfect little bottom spanked hard!





	Growing Pains

One would have thought at the ripe old age of nineteen Loki would have learned to reign in his naughty nature. Unfortunately for the darkly handsome young prince his innate streak of mischievousness was so deeply ingrained that even frequent, stinging, bare bottomed spankings didn’t seem to do any good. His parents, Odin All Father and Frigga All Mother decided to ramp the severity of the consequences up in the hopes that it would put a stop to his daily naughtiness. Odin called Loki into his lounge for a serious talk.  
“Am I in trouble father?” The boy asked. This room was customarily used for privacy when Odin administered spankings.  
“Not yet thank the Gods.” The elderly man replied. “Sit my son so that we may talk.” Loki obediently sat down. Odin looked at his son for some time, wordlessly. How he loved this sweet boy! Innocence and sweetness bloomed in his handsome face. He looked at his father with such tenderness and love Odin felt his heart may burst with it!  
“I love you papa.” Loki suddenly said, unprompted. Odin reached over and drew his son to him, cuddling him gently, patting his little bottom.  
“I love you too, my sweet child.” He broke the embrace and sat Loki in front of him. The boy sat paying rapt and respectful attention. “Loki, I realize how hard it is for you to avoid naughtiness. Your mother and I love you more than our own lives, regardless of whatever mischief you get into. I wonder if, now that you are becoming a young man I should increase the severity of consequences when you misbehave.” Loki sat across from him looking adorably attentive, his huge, blue green eyes wide, his dark, expressive brows arched high.  
“I try to be good papa.” He replied sweetly.  
“I know you do my beloved son. But I wonder if your behaviour would improve if I spanked you differently.”  
“Sir?” Loki said quizzically.  
“From now on, when you are naughty papa is going to use something other than his hand on your little bottom.” Loki’s face grew pale and he gulped adorably.  
“Something else?”  
“Yes, my son. Something that stings a lot more, like a paddle or switch.” Loki inhaled sharply, looking terrified.  
“That frightens me, father!” Loki replied.  
“I know my son, but papa has to be strict with you to keep you the good, sweet boy that you are. When I spank you I do so to help you grow into the fine young man I know you will be. Understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki breathed, looking terrified.  
“I love you more than life itself, Loki. Your little bottom included.” Odin smiled and patted Loki’s face gently. “It saddens me to have to make your little bottom sting. I only want to make you feel good. You are my baby. You know that don’t you?”  
“Yes papa.” Loki said softly.  
“So I want you to promise papa that you will try very hard to be a good boy. Alright?”  
“Yes papa, I promise! I will try very hard.”  
“That’s my good boy!” Odin stood and gathered his son in his arms, cuddling him for some fifteen minutes, patting his little bottom gently. Loki melted in his loving embrace. 

* * * *

For a record breaking two weeks the talk between Odin and Loki seemed to have worked. Odin relished his son’s obedient behaviour and rewarded him with extra privileges and cuddles. He caught Loki walking down the Corridor one day and picked him up, carrying him to his bed chambers. He sat on the edge of Loki’s bed and drew his confused son over his knees and lowered his britches to his knees. Loki’s breath caught, thinking he was going to be spanked but his father began to gently rub his bare little bottom. Loki sighed and relaxed completely as his father whispered his hand over his sensitive little bottom with such tenderness and love that Loki felt he was in Valhalla. Odin focused on rubbing Loki’s sweet little sit spots, giving them a gentle pat here and there. Loki could not believe that this huge hand, which imparted such stinging punishment could impart such delicious comfort. He could feel the love from his father’s hand to his little bottom. It was exquisite. Odin caressed the round, velvet soft little tail until his sweet son fell fast asleep. He laid the boy down on his bed and righted his britches, giving him a kiss on the face and a final, gentle pat on the cute little rump. Loki had a smile on his face as he lay there. 

* * * *

On the fifteenth day after their talk, Loki, spurred on by Eric and Inger, played what they thought would be a cute and harmless prank on Thor. Loki knew the one thing his elder brother was most proud of was his long, blond hair. Lately, he had become a bit narcissistic, spending long periods of time in the mirror, combing his tresses. Loki had chided him about it at the dinner table and Thor roundly scolded him for it. Smarting from what he thought was an unjust scolding, Loki and his friends cooked up the perfect revenge! A bucket was carefully placed on the apex of a partially opened door to Thor’s room. Properly triggered, the bucket would tip when he opened it, spilling two gallons of bright green dye on his hair! Unfortunately, Eric forgot to tie the handle to the bucket off and when Thor opened the door, the bucket, its contents still inside, crashed down on the young warrior’s scalp, braining him to unconsciousness and cutting his scalp deeply! Not a drop of dye got on him, but the bucket spilled next to him. Rushing to Thor’s assistance, a servant slipped in the substance and bashed his own head on the marble floor, splitting it open!  
Eric and Inger fled in terror, leaving Loki to face the consequences. They were immediately brought back to the palace and spent a nerve wracking hour waiting to find out the consequences of their jape. Finally, Odin appeared and gave each boy a blistering, bare bottom spanking and sent them home with the instructions to have their fathers repeat the punishment! As the servant and Thor were treated at the Healers, Odin arrived to find Loki worriedly waiting on an update about his beloved big brother. The boy was crying and miserable. Not because he knew there would be painful consequences, but because he had carelessly hurt his brother. The second Odin stepped up Loki went to him.  
“Papa, It’s all my fault! I submit myself for punishment!” Loki barely got this out before bursting into hot, miserable tears. Odin, who had been furious up to now, looked down at his penitent son.  
“Why son? Why did you do this?” He asked the crying boy.  
“I was angry b…because Thor scolded me. It was not meant to harm him. I make no excuses papa. I deserve punishment!” He exploded into tears again, hugging his father, his slender shoulders wracked with sobbing. Loki was hysterical with guilt. Odin knew the only help for him would be a severe bottom tanning. He grabbed his son by the wrist and pulled him to he and Frigga’s chambers.  
Once inside, he made Loki sit on the bed to await his punishment. Odin went to his closet and looked at his options. Inside were a bundle of fresh birch switches. They would certainly sting Loki’s tender little bottom but might also break his skin. Odin did not want to hurt his son’s delicate little tail. There was the leather strap. He had enjoined a craftsman to make it for use on Thor’s muscular bottom. It would leave welts on the boy’s bottom and stung like the devil. Lastly, there was the paddle. Properly applied to the small rump it would sting like blazes but not damage the delicate flesh. He chose the paddle and closed the door.  
Loki at nineteen was still one fourth of Odin’s size. The All Father felt his son needed the comfort of feeling his father’s knees under his hips while being spanked. Even though his little bottom was stinging he would still know he was in the hands of his loving father. Odin made Loki stand up and walk around to his right thigh. He pulled the boy’s britches down to mid thigh, revealing the pert little bottom. Loki squeaked as he was laid across his father’s lap and adjusted. Odin felt for the block he kept under the bed and placed his booted foot upon it, raising Loki’s little behind a good ten inches higher. Perfect height for a spanking. It also made Loki’s upper body slant downward, exposing his little sit spots as easy targets.  
Odin briefly rubbed the velvet soft little bottom, listening to his crying son. He placed one big hand on his narrow back and began to paddle Loki’s little bottom. He paddled Loki hard, leaving a bright pink mark across both cheeks. Loki yelped loudly and cried at the sting but lay perfectly still and obedient. Odin focused on his little sit spots, blistering them with the paddle. Loki’s yelps turned into loud cries of “OW!” Still the boy’s hands gripped the duvet and did not reach back to protect his exposed little tail. Odin spanked Loki for five minutes, leaving his sweet little behind red, raw looking and very sore. Loki’s tears dried up as the spanking neared its conclusion. This was the signal his father needed to stay his hand. Odin had literally spanked the guilt out of Loki.  
Odin dropped the paddle on the bed. Loki lay across his lap panting and whimpering. His poor little behind was scarlet and looked very, very sore.  
“Loki, I can heal you if you want me to.” Odin heard himself say.  
“No papa. I deserved it. It hurts but I’m sure Thor’s head hurts more.” Loki stood up and pulled his britches back up, wincing but not crying. Odin was overwhelmed by the courage of his youngest child. He grabbed Loki and hugged him fiercely.  
“Oh, my baby! I am so proud of you my son.” He said, rocking Loki in his arms.  
“Papa?” Loki squeaked, unable to get a full breath due to his father’s hug.  
“Yes my son.” Odin said, lightening his hold.  
“I deserve further punishment.”  
“Very well. You are grounded to the palace for one week.” Odin said, hoping that put paid to it.  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, hugging Odin back. “I must go to Thor and apologize. He may want to spank me himself.” Loki announced.  
“I cannot allow Thor to spank you after this severe a punishment.” Odin decreed. Loki bowed to him and walked out. 

* * * *

Thor came from the healer’s with a bandage on his head. He spied Loki standing in the waiting area. Loki ran to him and hugged him, tears tracking down his face.  
“Please forgive me brother!” he cried. “I never meant to harm you! I was angry because you scolded me. I am so sorry!” Thor looked down at Loki and pulled him into a hug.  
“Shhhh. It’s alright brother. I am well, see?” He smiled to let Loki know how well he was. In truth his head was banging and he wanted a lie down badly. “Did father tan your little bottom?” Loki pulled away and turned around, peeling his leggings down to show his brother the damage. Thor gasped at the red little behind.  
“Papa paddled me. He wanted to heal my bottom but I wouldn’t let him. He also grounded me for one week.”  
“Awww. Poor little fellow.” Thor said, cuddling his baby brother. “That must really smart.”  
“Yes, but I imagine your head hurts worse. I am very sorry brother. I will understand if you wish to spank me too.” Thor frowned and cuddled Loki closer.  
“Brother, your poor little bottom will fall off if anyone else spanks it.” He held Loki gently, stroking his hair. “I am not angry with you, brother. Just be a good boy and don’t play any more pranks on me, alright?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said sweetly, leaning into the cuddles.  
“I want you to go tell father to heal your little bottom. You have suffered enough.” Loki smiled up at his loving brother and scooted to the throne room. Odin embraced him warmly.  
“Papa, Thor said I should ask you to heal my bottom because he isn’t angry with me.” Odin smiled and reached down, laying his big hand over Loki’s small behind. It was covered in a gentle green glow and moments later, was healed. The All Father peeled his son’s leggings down to check his work. Loki’s round, pert little bottom was pink and perfect again. He smiled and kissed the boy’s head. “Thank you papa.” Loki squeaked. Odin kissed his cheek and sent him along, smiling at him as he left.  
Loki’s behaviour improved drastically after that and he earned far fewer spankings, much to his parents’ relief!


End file.
